


Happy Birthday, My Yuuri

by Akaisha_Loire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affair roleplay, Anal, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Facial, Happy Birthday Yuuri!, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Toys, roleplay within a roleplay, slight flipflop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaisha_Loire/pseuds/Akaisha_Loire
Summary: Yuuri wants something very specific for his birthday, but will Victor be the man for the job?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this over the last four days during my lunch break at work! I apologize if it feels rushed but I really wanted to get this up by Yuuri's birthday!
> 
> On another note, I think I sinned with this one, but perhaps not enough?

Yuuri straightened his tie, sitting a bit straighter as he waited for his guest to arrive. His knee bounced with trepidation as he fingered the blue carnation in his lapel.

 

Never in his 27 years had he done something this promiscuous. This dangerous.

 

His husband's last email was seared into his brain as it fluttered with the idea of leaving. Guilt was still pressing into his gut like an iron weight. A herd of elephants stampeded over his heart as envisioned the seven hearts his husband had adorned his email with.

 

He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't---

 

“Not leaving already, I hope,” a heavily accented voice said, the low timber washing over Yuuri, working to calm his nerves. His brain slowed to a halt, taking in the ridiculous position he was in; standing with his hands firmly on the table.

 

“N-no,” he stuttered, before assuredly reiterating his denial. “No. I'm not.”

 

The other man smiled, tucking a strand of blonde behind his ear--Yuuri was reminded faintly of Yurio--as he took his seat. He tried to chase thoughts of the, now, 18 year old Russian from his mind as he tried to focus on his date. Amara Yukihino.

 

He was tall, or at least taller than Yuuri by at least a head. In their exchanges he had mentioned his age to be 31-- _same age as your husband_ , his brain sang--and Yuuri could clearly deduce that was not a lie. The man’s face was sharp angles, a strong jaw accented by shadows of cascading blonde locks. There was a slight wrinkle around striking blue eyes-- _like someone else's_ , his brain pitched in-- that peered at him inquisitively, inciting lust without attempting to.

 

“This your first time?” he questioned, offering a smile brighter than the sun to the waiter. A red Bordeaux was the wine choice for the evening and Yuuri tried to pretend he didn't see the price tag on it-- instead, he opted for perusing the fish offerings. “I apologize for being abrupt. If you're uncomfortable,” he continued after the waiter had departed.

 

“You’re not…” he took a deep breath, trying to find his online persona; the persona who had entranced such an attractive person. “This is my first time,” he said, steeling his resolve.

 

“No worries,” Amara said, turning that sunlit smile onto Yuuri. “We, as a species, were never meant to be monogamous.”

 

Yuuri couldn't say that he agreed with the sentiment. Then again, here he was currently across from a man that was not his husband.

“How long have you been with your spouse?”

Unconsciously, Yuuri played with his wedding ring, moving it back and forth on his finger. “5 years, almost. We’ve been married for 3. It’s really more than a marriage to us, it’s a partnership, a friendship...it’s so much more than labels,” he confessed, offering a shy hesitant smile to his partner for the evening.

The man nodded, running an absentminded hand through his hair. “I can understand that. It’s the same with my wife, it’s one of the reasons we have the agreement we do. Outside of our marriage, I sleep with men and she sleeps with women; it’s perfect for us.”

Yuuri gave a sound of understanding, watching as the thing blonde strands slid through slender fingers. He could admit to be memorized by long locks. He even caught himself staring at Yurio’s hair some days, until the boy gave in and allowed Yuuri to brush it, and occasionally braid it. “My husband doesn’t know I’m here, I guess that’s why I feel so….”

“Reprehensible?” Amara offered, turning to the waiter as the man returned with their wine of the evening. He poured each of them a glass before offering to take their orders. Yuuri ordered a saffron and thyme salmon with mushroom risotto while his date opted for a steak, cooked medium rare. The waiter nodded, writing down the order before offering to retrieve them anything should they require. They both declined and were soon left alone once again. “I can understand. You just need to draw a clear line in your head. This isn’t about romance, this is about sex, and there’s nothing more natural than sex. Do you feel shame for past lovers now that you’re with your husband?”

“No, because my husband was my first.”

Those blue eyes widened in shock, a pale hand coming up to adjust a blue tie. “Well, no wonder you’re so nervous. I really didn’t think people like you existed….waiting for marriage, I mean.”

“I didn’t really wait, we just found each other and I...I really shouldn’t be here..I should go,” he said, making to stand up, only to feel a hand grip his. He turned his head sharply to look at the other man, eyes wide with question.

“Yuuri, it’s okay. I’m really not trying to take your husband’s place. How about we avoid the subject of spouses?”

“I..” he began, turning to look out the window, eyes zeroing in on Tokyo Skytree. The private dining room was the perfect setting for romance, and he couldn’t stop the pang in his heart; a painful reminder that Victor should be here with him. “The moon,” he whispered.

“Excuse me?”

He turned back, watching as those blue eyes widened just a fraction, as if hinging on his words. “The moon its…”

The man turned his eyes to the window, looking at Tokyo Skytree and to the half moon beyond it. “Rather bright, isn’t it?”

Yuuri took a steadying breath, returning to his seat, closing his eyes for a fraction of a second. “I was thinking it was rather big for a half moon,” he finished. “Don’t you think?”

“Yeah, yes, I do,” he smiled, moving his hand to thread their fingers together.

*-*

“So, you’re a coach?”

“Looking to coach, actually. He already has a number of students, but right now we’re just operating out of Kyushu,” Yuuri said, as they made their way towards the station. He pulled his coat tighter around himself as Hino--they established that formalities were not needed--walked beside him.

“More business here in Tokyo,” Hino pointed out as they entered the station, both swiping their cards as they pass through the turnstiles.

“That’s the thought,” admitted Yuuri. “We love the town we live in, and it’s close to my parents, but the client base is small. Even if we just own a rink in Chiba, we’re near enough to Tokyo that strength training, ballet, and major competitions are near by should any student want to skate competitively. Being near the city would also make it easier to do a housing program for skaters who may come from outside of Japan or even skaters from Hokkaido, or Kyushu, Okinawa, everywhere really,” he rambled, stepping up onto the escalator to the platform.

“Wow. When you said you were an ice skater I wasn’t expecting such dedication. To want to train the next generation of skaters, that’s inspiring.”

“I suppose it is,” Yuuri agreed, stepping onto the train where it idled in the station. He looked at his phone noting the train seemed to be a few minutes early this evening, which was good for them as they were able to get seats near the door. “Hino, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

Yuuri cleared his throat, switching to English to not be overheard. “Do you always take guys on dates like this?” he whispered. “I always thought it’d be sex and..”

“Depends,” he cut in, leaning close. “For you, I thought, given what we discussed, a date might help ease the tension a bit. Did it?”

“Actually, yeah,” he admitted, digging out his cellphone again to look at the time. “I should email my husband, let him know my meeting is over and I’m heading back to the hotel.”

His fingers flew across the keys like a hawk on a mission, telling himself it was more of a fib than an outright lie. There had been a meeting, in Akasaka, as Yuuri had told his husband, and he was now heading back to the hotel. The exclusion of other details was the only part that was a lie. If his nose grew in the next seconds, he surely didn’t notice it.

“Ah, that would be my wife,” Hino said, digging out his own phone when it dinged, timing with the chime from the platform signaling the train’s departure. “She wanted to know if you were cute or not,” he teased.

The doors closed, leaving them in the silence of the car along with four other passengers traveling the line to Asakusa. Yuuri offered a half smile, taking to staring at his hands in his lap as the car swayed along the tracks, traveling down to it’s next destination. _Two minutes between each stop on this line, six stops total,_ he recited in his head. _Meaning we’ll reach our station in 12 minutes._

Hino stayed silent beside him, both listening to the clicks and clangs of the train as it moved along the tracks. From city to tunnel as it moved from outside to in, pulling up into station after station, letting the one or two commuters on and off. Yuuri focused on the chimes of each station, keeping his brain occupied as to not think about the emails he’d been exchanging with the man beside him; emails that would soon come to fruition.

“This is our stop,” Hino announced, rising to his feet as the train pulled into the station. He offered a hand down to Yuuri who accepted it, climbing to his feet to exit to the right. They followed the small flow of people, taking the escalator up to the main station.

“The hotel is just across the street,” Yuuri informed him, following the signs that indicated the exit. “We stay here pretty regularly when we come to Tokyo.”

“It’s nice to have a hotel near the station, so you don’t have to walk as far.”

“That’s usually the thinking. Neither one of us are really keen on driving in the city, so the trains are the most convenient travel method,” he chatted, swiping his card to exit the station.

“I agree,” Yuuri said, walking through the station, making sure he didn’t get himself turned around. Even if it was a small station, he did have a hint of alcohol buzzing about his veins, meaning he was likely to find himself at the wrong hotel.

They took the couple steps down to the next level of the station, Yuuri stopping to read the signs before following the one that indicated his hotel. “Across the street, huh?” jested Hino as they followed the path towards the escalators and elevators that would take them into the hotel, conveniently connected to the station.

“It’s not a lie!” Yuuri amended. “The first time I stayed here I didn’t realize it was connected and ended up walking a full circle from the hotel entrance to the station entrance. After the second time I did that, one of the employees pointed out the station entrance, I was so embarrassed.”

Hino gave a laugh, following up onto the escalator as they ascended into the basement of the hotel. “That’s rather endearing. Wasn’t there an information book in your room? Or didn’t they tell you on check-in?”

“Probably,” Yuuri shrugged. “But my husband was with me, so I was pretty distracted at the time.”

“Welcome back, Mr. Nikiforov,” one of the staff greeted as they entered the hotel, leaving the station behind.

Yuuri offered a smile in return, leading his guest over to the bank of elevators, pressing the ‘up’ button. His leg bounced as his nerves returned with each beep of a floor as the elevator came closer and closer to ground level. Estimating the elevator ride to take 90 seconds, and the walk to the room to take another 30, he was roughly four minutes away from becoming an adulterer. He was minutes away from sleeping with a man that wasn’t his husband.

There was a low hum of exhilaration coursing through his veins that he attempted to squash with imagines of his sleeping husband’s visage. This wasn’t about love. It was just sex. He had someone he loved. This wasn’t agape, it was eros, that’s all it was. Eros.

“Are you coming?” Hino called from inside the elevator. Yuuri jumped into action, hurrying inside, pressing the button for the 45th floor, watching the doors close. “Still a bit apprehensive?”

“A bit,” he admitted, toying with the edge of his muffler. “If I let myself think about it too much I become even more hesitant. Some of the things I’ve asked of you...well, I could never ask my husband to do those things. He’d never see me the same way again.”

Hino shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking forward and back for a moment, eyes watching the numbers climb. “You never know. He could surprise you.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

The elevator dinged on their floor, Yuuri rushing ahead to his room, fumbling about in his pocket for the key. Once it was free, he inserted it into the door, pushing it open with his hip.

 

Hino was right behind him, entering the room as Yuuri flipped the light switch. “Quite a room,” Hino whistled, walking into the space. It was a favorite of Yuuri’s due to its spacious layout, so different to most hotels in Tokyo. There was a small hall with a bathroom off to the left before they entered the actual room where a bed stood waiting in the center--a king bed.

 

The one window to their right stood with its blinds drawn back, revealing the view of the city below, along with another view of Tokyo Skytree. A chaise sat in front of the window, covered in Yuuri’s clothes from the previous day. Rushing forward he gathered up the items, tossing them into his open suitcase just under the window. “Sorry about that. Make yourself comfortable,” Yuuri offered.

 

“I want you to be comfortable,” Hino said, taking a seat on the couch. “If you're uncomfortable now, just tell me and I'll leave.”

 

“Not uncomfortable, just very very nervous,” he confessed. “I suffer from anxiety, so I have about a thousand and one bells ringing in my head and I just don't know how to calm down, truthfully.”

 

“That's alright. No rush, but if I may clarify your requests?” Yuuri nodded, turning his attention to the television, which currently stood off.

 

His face heated with embarrassment as his wants, his kinks, were read out loud. At the time he had been aroused, not giving a second thought to them. Now, with them being read aloud like a contract he realized he was more perverse than he ever imagined himself to be.

 

“You still want the daddy roleplay?”

 

Yuuri spluttered, coughing as he choked on air. “I-I forgot about that…”

 

“We can nix it, if you want.”

 

“N-no. Let's keep it, maybe it'll help me stay calm.”

 

Hino offered him a comforting smile, reaching over to pat his hand. “I'll go to the bathroom, give you a couple minutes to collect your thoughts. Turn on the TV when you're ready.”

 

He watched Hino get up, walking around the corner into the bathroom, closing the door. Yuuri let out a breath, loosening his tie, relaxing against the couch. _He's not making love to me,_ he told himself. It's just sex.

 

They were going to have sex and then go on with their lives. Sex. Just sex.

 

Steadying his breathing, he reached for the remote on the nearby stand. His finger hovered for a moment before pressing the button, clicking on to a variety television show. Moments later the bathroom door opened and his lover's voice called out to him. “Yuuri, I'm home.”

 

“In the living room,” he responded, trying to find the mindset of a teenager; an impudent teenage.

 

“So you are,” Hino agreed, fingers working to loosen his tie. “I got a call today saying you skipped school--”

 

“I skipped a class, I had a headache,” he cut in, thinking of how Yurio commonly talked to him.

 

“That's still skipping,” Hino admonished. “And you'll need to be punished accordingly. 10 swats, will do.”

 

“10?! For skipping math?”

 

“Shall we make it 20 for being insolent?”

 

Yuuri pouted, rising from the chaise. “No, sir.”

 

Hino came around him, sitting upon the sofa, watching Yuuri unzip his pants. He turned his back to his lover for the night, giving a bit of a show by wiggling his hips. His ass was one of his best assets according to everyone who met him and were crass enough to comment--Chris was the worst offended, always including “friendly groping” in his compliments.

 

His boxers followed, Yuuri stopping them under the swell of his bottom. A hiss of arousal was indication enough that Hino agreed with popular opinion. “Come here,” he beckoned, patting his lap. Yuuri did as instructed, kneeling on the chaise, sprawling himself over Hino’s lap.

 

The situation would be ridiculous if it were not meant to be erotic.

 

“10 swats, you'll count them aloud for me, won't you?”

 

“Yes, sir,” he replied, adding a twinge of edge to his tone.

 

The large hand came down on his cheek firmly, offering a sharp sting of pain. “1, sir,” he counted, clenching on reflex against the next hit.

 

“Don’t tense.”

 

Yuuri tried to relax but his brain was anticipating the next hit. The hand on his backside, rubbing soothing circles into the flesh until he relaxed, his muscles becoming pliable once more. Before Yuuri could offer an utterance, the hand was coming down on the same cheek, stinging just a fraction more than the first. “2, sir.”

 

“3,sir,” he gasped, the next swat coming fast on the heels of the previous hit.

 

The next smack came, his bottom bouncing with the force, the sting a bit sharper. “4, sir.”

 

He winced as hit 5 came to the same cheek, likely flaming red from the abuse. “5, sir.”

 

“Now the other,” Hino informed, delivery a quick swat to the left cheek, which left Yuuri unsure if it was an actual hit. “Keep counting.”

 

“6, sir,” he sighed in relief as another gentle smack was issued, marking the seventh.

 

The eighth was not so kind, coming down in a hard collision that echoed in the room. Hino’s hand gripped the cheek firmly, squeezing it before delivery the ninth blow. “9, sir,” he counted, biting his lip against the slight sting radiating from the point of impact.

 

Number 10 was the coup d'etat. A hard smack that sent him forward with its force, making the arousal beneath horribly noticeable. “10, sir,” he yelped, startling as fingers dipped inside of him--pistoning into him momentarily before withdrawing.

 

“So, you weren't having sex,” Hino stated, rubbing his fingers together. “Dry.”

“I-I had a headache,” reiterated Yuuri, sitting up, wincing from the sting in his behind. “I’m watching a variety show,” he said, reaching for the remote.

Hino grabbed his arm, pulling him forward, blue eyes narrowed on him. “Such an ungrateful son. I let you off easy with punishment and this is how you repay me? I do think I’m owed proper thanks.”

Yuuri blinked, clicking off the television. “Proper thanks?”

With a single nod, Hino unzipped his trousers, pulling himself free. “Proper thanks,” he hissed, pumping his sizable shaft. Yuuri’s eyes widen as he took in the full size of the man. Long, but not so as he would have a hard time with it. He was decently wide, with an impressive set of testicles, all nestled within a light spattering of pubic hair; clearly he was a clean cut kind of man.

Tentatively, Yuuri wrapped his hand around the shaft, admiring the heat under his fingers. He pulled the foreskin back, admiring the head as it leaked pre-cum, betraying the man’s heightened state of arousal. “Wow,” he whispered, moving his hand up the length, before sliding back down, sizing him up.

“I don’t think that’s proper compensation,” Hino gasped, shifting his hips.

Yuuri leaned forward, flicking his tongue over his slit, picking up hints of a salty flavor. A bit bitter, almost like biting into a berry not quite ripe yet; you cringe, but it’s really not unbearable.

He took the head into his mouth, suckingly gently, peering up at the man before him, watching his reaction. “More,” he whispered, sliding his fingers into Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri opened his mouth wider, taking more of the man’s erection in, swallowing around, delighting in the moan of pleasure he received.

The encouragement spurred him on, his head bobbing along the length, pressing his tongue against the most prominent vein. Dragging it along the point as he pulled up, dipping it into his slit before delving down again. Above him, Hino thrashed, shifting from the onslaught of pleasure he was receiving; his hips jerking with the urge to thrust up into Yuuri’s mouth. “Baby,” he hissed, grabbing Yuuri’s hair, forcibly pulling him back. “You’re doing so good, baby boy. Can you take more?”

“Dirty old man,” he scoffed with a roll of his eyes. He braced himself for the burn of penetration as he took a breath before taking the man back into his mouth. Slowly, he took in inch by inch, widening his mouth to accommodate his girth. Brown eyes closed against forming tears as the flesh slid it’s way down his throat; a mantra of ‘try not to gag’ playing in his head.

Hino groaned low in his throat, holding Yuuri’s head to him, gasping out a litany of expletives.

Yuuri breathed through his nose, focused on the feel of said nose against the other man’s pelvis and not so on the burning. Luckily, Hino released his hold, allowing Yuuri to surface for a gasp of much needed air. He coughed, rubbing his throat in an absentminded gesture before diving back down, taking him down with a bit more ease.

“F-fuck, like that,” Hino hissed, thrusting up, choking Yuuri with his cock.

Yuuri coughed, pulling back immediately, not having expected the forward thrust. Wiping his mouth of drool, he moved till he was laying down on the chaise, tilting his head back. He didn’t deep throat often, but he’d seen quite a few tutorials that suggested laying back with his head just over the edge of his chosen surface. So that was the method he put into play, leaning so his head just bent over the edge of the chaise to where he could stare at the floor or legs of the bed. “Maybe this will make it easier, daddy,” he beckoned, licking his lips as the man watched him.

“Much easier,” he agreed, hurrying to his feet so he could position himself properly over Yuuri’s waiting mouth.

It was awkward, the way Hino had to straddle his head, but it made it so much easier to take him down as the blonde gave the first pump into his mouth. Yuuri accepted the dripping cock, suckling the head as he moved shallowly in and out, allowing him to adjust to the new position. “Going to fuck my throat, daddy,” he whispered, kissing the head, eyes hooded with lust as he lapped at the pre-cum leaking onto his lips.

Hino groaned, hips snapping instinctively forward. “Not going to last long.”

Yuuri shrugged, chuckling at the way the gesture seemed awkward in his current position. Hino had no comment as he slid his pulsating length back over Yuuri’s tongue, slowly pushing it down his throat.

He swallowed, trying to ignore the amount of drool his mouth was producing, slicking the manhood in saliva.

Hino seemed spurred on by the clear liquid sliding down Yuuri’s cheek, mixed with hints of semen. “That’s so hot. Taking my cock like a good boy.”

Yuuri stayed relaxed, focusing on keep his body relaxed as the length of flesh was shoved down his throat and retracted before being pushed down again. He moaned, swallowing when he could, determined to force the man above him into orgasm.

Hino pulled out, rubbing the tip of his cock against Yuuri’s lips, which he responded with kissing the tip as he had done previously. “Done already, daddy?” he coyly questioned.

“To close,” Hino confessed, hand pushing blonde locks from his eyes.

“But I want you to come, daddy, that’s your reward isn’t it?”

He bit out another expletive, thrusting back into Yuuri’s throat, grabbing ahold of his hair to hold him in place as he used him as a human fuck toy. Meanwhile, Yuuri moaned, grabbing the other man’s rather narrow hips, urging him on as he used him for his pleasure.

“G-god, I’m cumming….fuck….I’m cumming,” he stuttered out almost in a sob. The first spurt of cum hit the back of Yuuri’s throat as his lover began to pull out until semen was splattering across Yuuri’s face, forcing him to close his eyes as he felt it hit just below his right eye.

He reached forward, blindly grabbing at the throbbing shaft, giving it a couple strokes as it softened in his hand. “Not bad, old man,” he taunted.

“Not bad,” he chuckled, moving away from Yuuri to push off his pants, shaking them off. Yuuri sat up, bringing his hand up to his cheek to examine the sticky mess there. “I think it’s your turn to finish.”

“My turn? I get one?” He watched as the older climbed on the chaise, positioning himself on his hands and knees, offering his ass for Yuuri’s view.

“You can cum wherever you like after being such a good boy for daddy.”

Yuuri quickly kicked his pants down his legs, cursing as they became caught on his ankle in his haste. Once free, he examined the man before him, wondering just where he wanted to spend his first orgasm of the evening. There wouldn’t be much to the first round--he was close enough already between the spanking and blowjob--but he didn’t want to waste an opportunity at getting to toy with the prize presented to him.

Inching forward, he placed his own aching arousal in the cleft of Hino’s ass, rocking forward. “Oh..”

“Is that what you want, baby? To fuck your daddy?”

“I think you want to be fucked, daddy,” he replied, taking his cheeks in hand, pushing them together to form a tighter crevasse, thrusting against the fat. “I bet your ass would be tight too.”

“Nnh..maybe it is..”

Yuuri rocked faster between his cheeks, teasing at his hole with the head of his cock, trying not to gasp out his surprise when Hino pushed back eagerly. “F-fuck,” he hissed, pressing the head in, watching as the older man’s hole sucked him in. His gaze was fixated to that point, watching as his cock head went in and out of that dry throbbing hole.

Hino moaned, pushing back against him. “T-that’s it, fuck your daddy, baby.”

“N-nhh,” Yuuri cried out, feeling his orgasm flashing through him at hearing such a command. He hurriedly pulled out just as the starting of cum shot out of him, landing on Hino’s back, his hole, and everywhere in between. His cock took an immediate interest in the site, his first idea being to use his own semen as lubricant.

That in mind, he took himself in hand, rubbing his cock head through the mess, running it over his lover’s hole. “I want to fuck you so badly,” Yuuri confessed.

Hino gave a chuckle, turning over, forcing Yuuri back to sit on the chaise. “Maybe later you can, but I do believe you’re earned a reward of your own, haven’t you?”

“Have I?” he blinked, still focused on the vivid image of taking the older man.

 

Hino nodded, holding out his hand to Yuuri, helping him to his feet. “To the bed, baby boy.”

 

Yuuri followed, shucking the remainder of his clothes as he went, tossing them carelessly on the floor.

He slid onto the bed, watching as the blonde finished disrobing, tossing his own clothing into the abyss of the floor. He moved like a animal on the prowl, crawling across the bed until he had Yuuri cornered, leering down at him with lecherous intent. “What’s daddy planning now?” Yuuri taunted.

“I’m going to blindfold you, so only I know what’s next,” he smirked, reaching towards the nightstand, pulling the draw open to drawn out the silk ribbon. He held it aloft for Yuuri’s inspection until beckoning him to lean forward.

Yuuri did as requested, leaning so that Hino could tie the ribbon around his eyes.

The blindfold slid into place, sending Yuuri’s world careening into darkness. A voice next to his ear told him to trust him, and to rely on safety word if needed. He relished in that voice, letting it calm his nerves as earmuffs were slide into place, canceling out sound. There was a soft sound coming through the earphones, something like a beach, far off in the distance. He could hear nothing else,not the creak of the bed as it dipped (and he felt it dip), nor the rustle of the fabric. All he heard was the distinct sound of water, somewhere he couldn’t pinpoint; likely a soundtrack to distract him.

The bed dipped again, this time his his hips were lifted, a pillow pushed under them for his comfort and leverage. Yuuri spread his legs at the prompting hand on his thigh, setting them over Hino’s shoulder as guided. “Daddy,” he attempted to whine, unable to hear if the sound came out. His vocal chords had vibrated, he felt that, but it wasn’t until he received a stroke on the behind that he knew he had been heard. A stroke that didn’t stop with just a reassurance. Instead it took liberties, massaging his formerly abused buttocks with gentle hands.

He kneaded inward before pulling his cheeks apart, stretching Yuuri’s hole open. Yuuri could feel himself twitching with desire, his hole convulsing under Hino’s gaze. Once again, he kneaded his cheeks, pulling them apart for careful scrutiny. Over and over till Yuuri was practically on the brink of insanity. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, leaving him no sense of what the man above him was doing or planning.

“Ah!” Yuuri screamed, he knew he had to because the sensation against his hole was familiar but entirely new. The object against him was wet, slimey, slippery, and eagerly lapping at his convulsing entrance. A voice in his head told him it was Hino’s tongue, but a second voice told him rimming had never felt like this before.

The tongue pressed into him, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body, making his cock swell. He whimpered, reaching down to grasp a handful of blonde, pulling as the appendage slid out of his body. “More,” he tried to demand, thrusting down towards his face. “More.”

The tongue returned home, and immediately he clenched around around, rocking his hips down to take it. Hino hummed against him, suckily at his hole as if it were offering a dying man water. Yuuri thrashed about, trying to control his legs as he rocked desperately down against the other man. “D-don’t stop..g-god..don't stop,” Yuuri moaned, pulling hard on his hair, bemoaning the loss of pleasure each time his tongue withdrew. “D-daddy, e-eat my ass..please..”

His body was alive with ecstasy, burning like fire through his veins chased by an ice chill each time his lover pulled away. An earthquake shook beneath his skin, breaking him apart with each pass of Hino’s tongue.

 

“I’m gonna come,” he gasped, or at least he hoped the message came across. His abdomen was tight, nearing completion from just the tongue against his ass. A tongue that withdrew, leaving Yuuri a whimpering mess.

 

He turned his head right then left as if some divine intervention would tell him where his lover was. What was the next plan for him? Didn’t he say Yuuri would come untouched? And at this moment Yuuri was itching to touch himself. To jump off the ledge he’d been pushed to.

 

“Ah!!” he screamed out in shock as something blunt pressed into him. Whatever it was--he assumed it was a toy from the feel--was liberally slicked, sliding in and out of him with ease.

 

The object was thrust till it pressed against his prostate, prodding with its tip. “D-don’t..”

 

His request went unheeded, and soon orgasm was roaring through his body like a tiger in heat, propelled by startling vibration against his prostate. Semen shot out of his body in streams, milked from him by the heavy vibrations inside him. It splattered over his stomach, his chest, and he could swear he shot as far as his chin.

 

That tongue returned, hot and heavy against his stomach, lapping at a trail that could only be his release.

 

“That was beautiful,” a voice whispered in distinct Russian, after removing the headset. Yuuri shook both with desire and surprise of how clear things sounded.

 

He could hear himself panting heavily, louder than he knew himself to sound. The air conditioner was on, humming low somewhere to his right drowned out by the buzz of the vibrator still affixed inside his body. “God,” he whimpered, surprised by the sound of his own voice. Had he truly screamed himself this hoarse?

 

“I’m going to fuck you,” Hino said, his accented Japanese back in place.

 

At the moment all Yuuri could think to say was, “God, yes, please fuck me.”

Hino chuckled, reaching down to pull the toy from Yuuri’s body, the buzz of the vibrator filling the silence of the room. A buzz that was silenced, probably from Hino turning it off. “Since you asked so nicely--”

The bed shifted, and this time Yuuri could hear the soft creak it gave with movement. Somewhere off to the right is where he went. Yuuri could hear the night stand open and close, turning his head towards the sound. A hand grabbed his, placing a roll of latex in it that he knew to be a condom. Hino guided his hand to his erection, helping Yuuri to slide the condom on.

 

Yuuri gave a small moan as he hand slid over that flesh, pushing the protective barrier in place. “I want to watch you fuck me,” he told him, looking up in the direction he felt Hino was in.

 

“Wait till I'm inside,” he placated, moving over Yuuri again. “Spread your legs.” Yuuri did, letting them stretch a bit further than necessary to display his flexibility. Hino cooed out his admiration, running his hands over Yuuri’s thigh, pulling him forward a bit. His hands moved over his pelvis, moving to his hips, lifting him up to press against him.

 

The burn of penetration was dull as he sank into Yuuri’s body. He could admit that being deprived of his sight made him feel inch by inch as the hard appendage moved inside him.

 

His legs locked around the body above him, before the other man could even utter a request.

 

They immediately set a blistering pace, spurred on by the tension of the night; rocking, thrusting, grinding against each other trying to find their ecstasy in the other's body. Yuuri threw out his arms, blindly reaching for the other man until he had a firm hold on him, pulling him down. Their foreheads hit almost painfully but neither one seemed to notice.

 

Yuuri gasped both in pleasure and surprise as light flooded his vision, forcing him to close his eyes. “Look at me, Yuuri,” Hino ordered, slowing his pace to leisurely pump in and out of him.

 

Slowly, he opened his eyes, narrowing in on the blue orbs before him. “V-Vi...Daddy,” he corrected, mid moan, digging his nails into his lover's back as the speed increased once again. “Y-Yes, harder..”

 

“Want it harder, baby?” he slammed forward till he was balls deep before slowing down once again.

 

“Please...d-dont...just..fuck me.”

 

“Beg,” he commanded. “Say, fuck my boypussy, daddy.”

 

Yuuri flushed wanting to say no, but his arousal was compelling; controlling him to give in. “P-please...fuck my b-boypussy, daddy.”

 

Hino moaned, returning to the blistering pace he started with, slamming deep into Yuuri’s body. Yuuri could hear himself screaming out his pleasure, desperate for more as he begged.

 

“S-shit,” Hino cursed, making Yuuri begin to question why that sounded angry until he felt it. Hino was inside him, bare, sliding against his walls flesh on flesh. The condom had broken, leaving nothing between them. Even worse was the man seemed incapable of stopping and Yuuri really didn't want him to.

 

“Oh god,” yuuri breathed, rocking his hips faster. “So close.”

 

Hino nodded, reacting on instinct to meet Yuuri in a bruising kiss, their tongues immediately colliding between open mouths. Yuuri clenched, screaming out his pleasure as orgasm took him for the third time that even. That orgasm triggering the blonde's own. His hips snapping forward, slamming against Yuuri’s prostate as he pumped him full of his release.

As they pulled back from the kiss, Hino’s body still convulsing atop his, the man leaned over, nibbling the tip of Yuuri’s ear. “Happy Birthday, my Yuuri.”

 

Slowly, he drifted off into the abyss, body pushed to it’s limits. Consciousness fading he swore he heard himself say, “I love you,” in return.

*  
 _We need a phrase, Yuuri, something that will stop the roleplay immediately when you say it. I know I’m being over cautious but--_

_How about “The moon is very bright tonight”? If I say that, it’ll signal I’m uncomfortable in the roleplay and we can stop._

_That’s on top of the safety words. Don’t forget those! If at any time--_

_Victor, I know. Thank you for being you, but I promise, I want to do this, and if at any time I feel uncomfortable I’ll make sure to use our safety words, okay?_

_Okay. By the way, I need to run to Ikebukuro in the morning, so if I'm not here when you wake up that’s where I went._

_Sure thing, “Hino”._

*

Yuuri groaned, rolling over as he slowly regained consciousness, reaching over to the side of the bed, finding it empty. “Victor?” he whispered, before noticing the other man was not present. “Victor?” he called a bit louder, coughing from the abuse his throat took the previous evening.

“You’re awake!” Victor called, appearing at his side with a cup of something steaming. “I made you honey and chamomile tea. Your voice was a little rough last night so I thought this would help.”

Yuuri offered him a smile, carefully maneuvering himself to sit up. “How long have you been awake?” he asked, accepting the cup of tea.

“Not long. 10 minutes, maybe? I picked up our clothes and made you that tea. I figured we could shower together.” Victor sat next to him, sliding back under the covers before wrapping an arm around Yuuri. “Was last night everything you were hoping for?”

“And more,” Yuuri answered, leaning his head against his husband’s shoulder. “The wig was a nice touch, I was actually thrown off for a moment.”

“It was a last minute idea!” Victor confessed, beaming in pride. “Thought it would bring “Hino” to life a bit more.”

“Kind of reminded me of Yurio, actually.”

Victor laughed. “That’s what I thought of your attitude during our daddy roleplay! I couldn’t stop thinking, ‘Is he channeling Yurio?’ and I almost laughed.”

“I was a bit, actually,” Yuuri admitted. “I kept thinking about how he’s always pissed off even though he’s not pissed and kind of used that.”

Victor nodded, letting them fall into a comfortable silence as he stroked Yuuri’s arm. Yuuri knew he had asked a lot of his husband last night and the man had risen to the challenge, including everything Yuuri had wanted. It had been embarrassing at first to admit that he liked the idea of having an affair without actually having an affair. Truthfully, the idea ran itself in circles in his head, because he didn’t want to sleep with anyone else but Victor, yet the idea wouldn’t leave him alone.

When he had broached the subject with Victor, admitting to have seen it in a porn video online. Victor had simply smiled, confessing to his own fantasies and kinks. “There’s nothing wrong with having a fantasy, Yuuri,” he had said, but Yuuri had still felt guilty as Victor had him detail his “affair” fantasy.

Yuuri couldn’t stop reiterating the fact that he didn’t want to have sex with anyone else. In his head, his affair was with Victor and Victor only, which didn’t really make it an affair. Victor, in turn, detailed one of his own fantasies, involving a student/teacher relationship with quite a decent age difference. “In my mind, you’re the only one that can play the role for me, Yuuri.”

“Hey, are you okay, Yuuri?” Victor questioned, breaking him from the bubble of his mind.

“Ah, I was just thinking about how amazing you are.”

“Thank you. But I meant, are you okay with everything we did last night? I know you didn’t safe word, but I feel you were close on our date and I--”

Yuuri shook his head. “For a minute I did want to. At the same time, you went to a lot of effort to make this happen for me, and for us, and it was amazing, Victor. I don’t think I've ever come so hard in my life. It was perfect.”

“You’re perfect.”

Yuuri leaned up, giving his husband a peck on the cheek while he contemplated how to bring Victor’s fantasy to life. “I love you,” Victor whispered, nuzzling his hair.

“I love you too.”

After all, Yuuri could play the naughty school boy if that’s what Victor wanted or even the power hungry teacher. He’d make all of Victor’s dreams come true.

“Happy Birthday, my Yuuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, Victor and Yuuri are actually emailing each other when they mention it. I couldn't find a place to include it, but they are just sending love notes and little dorky messages to each other.
> 
> If you guys enjoyed, drop me a comment. I appreciate any and all. ^_^


End file.
